sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
Warframe-Based 3/Ideas
General/Mechanics *figure out the wing thing *Artifacts? **Aftershocker - Special charm that has enemies you kill with Shock damage become "tesla coils" *Cores, that change your gameplay specifically **Clockwork Heart - When your health reaches dangerously close to zero, create a small pause-field around you that stops enemies and bullets in time. *how about TRAINING some fUCKING DRAGONS? *orbital and aquatic variants? *Suffocation damage? Suits *Try to get a frame for each damage type: **Puncture **Impact **Slash **Explosive **Frost **Shock **Toxic **Corrosive **Burn **Radiation **Viral * *civilian suit, for moving through civilian areas *character based around a single turret he can place *ghost who operates using radiation/ectoplasm *bomber character *drummer? *bard *sound *thor? *steampunk, maybe big band-like? *orchestral? *satellite character *hunter *Marathon - Hermes/messenger/XC runner **1. Bestow - Gives allies in a general direction a burst heal. While you do burst heal, you are temporarily invulnerable. *atlantean **1. Heaven's Spear - Toss a spear that causes a shockwave where it lands, knocking enemies back. **2. Neptunean School - Summon a tiny swarm of fish-droids that swim around you. They can take bullets and attack enemies. **3. Whirlpool - Summons a vortex that sucks in items. Multiple whirlpools can be active at a time. **Passive: Deal bonus damage with spears and tridents. *mermaid *concrete/earth tank **1. Pillars of Stone - Slam into the ground, sending shockwaves of earth before you that can knock enemies far back. **2. Continental Drift - Grip the land beneath you and move it up/down and forward, essentially allowing you to use it as a siege ladder. When crouched: Create an earth wall before you. Using it in conjunction with your 1 sends it blasting forward like a powerful shotgun blast of rock. **3. Rubble Skin - Grip the earth and wrap it around you like a blanket, creating a powerful suit of armor. In the process, however, you lose the ability to jump. ** **Ult - Earth Incarnate - Create an earth shockwave upon reloading. Melee damage does incredible impact damage and flings stones that deal impact damage. Synchronizes well with rubble skin. Can be synchronized with Rubble Skin, which grants you a massive golem-esque suit of armor. *character with a Rhino Stomp *sand **Quicksand - Curse a patch of ground with *electricity/tesla coil **Coil - *devil went down to georgia violinist? *el dorado/midas? *hammers *terracotta army *hephaestus/forge **Hammer Smash - Leap forward and smash your hammer into the ground, creating a pulsating AOE of magma that lasts for a few seconds. **Ember Spewer - Places a flamethrower turret. Up to four can be active. *Goliath hulk-buster like *Wraith *insect swarm **Take Flight - Regenerate the swarm beneath you and above you, prompting you to slowly hover up and around. **send enemy swarms out like machine gun bursts??? **rename Take Flight to Insect Veil and have increased damage reduction as well? *paintball character who focuses on different colors **Passive: All damage you dish out leaves a splash effect and paints the battlefield. *painting *big game hunter like Kraven *hypnotist *native american-esque dreamcatcher/ghost dancer. spiritualism i guess *Miasma, gas-based. Not necessarilly a gas warfare frame, but one with crowd control if that makes sense? ** effect gas - one that paralyzes **one ability that allows her to move/expand clouds? **one ability that allows her to ignite her clouds? *dwarf *a candle/aroma based **Stink Bomb - Tosses a stink bomb that scares away enemies. Several can be active at once. **Incense Bomb - Rolls an incense out onto the field. Several can be active at once. Said inceses mildly attract foes. When Incense Bomb is cast on an active Incense Bomb, it explodes. **Candelabra - (floating candelabras and shit) **Hot Wax - *spider tank **Recluse - Deploys miniature spider drones (aka recluses). Recluses will lure enemies away and can explode in a pool of toxic damage if approached too close. *poison ivy/vines *corrosion-based rust *stealth goggles infiltration *guerilla, with molotovs and anti-tank stuff like caltrops? *vigilante *anarchist *trick archer (i.e. Hawkeye) *spore infectioner **Spore Jet - Places an anemone-like spore that pulses out blasts of spores to infect enemies every few seconds. Up to 4? can be active. *brain prion/brain slug/brain worm *tortoise *sunlight priest ** *ninja. maybe kind of like Dave's Bro, and you unlock him after continuous requests from him to duel? he's hard to beat/farm **1 - Dash at the enemy and gain the ability to run along walls for ten seconds. Melee attacks do 3x as much damage. *Avalon, King Arthur's-esque. wields swords *automation-factory based **Passive - Factorization - Constructs you and your teammates have placed become more efficient as long as you continuously kill enemies. *railroad *red baron airplane fighter *WW1 trenchwarfare *wooden? palisades *cowboy **1. Dishonourable Discharge - Charges up an entire magazine to be unleashed at once like a shotgun. **2. Lasso - Summons a lasso to your hand. Numerous enemies can be lassoed and hogtied at once. **Ult - Desperado - 2x damage from critical hits, enhanced aiming, and infinite ammo count. Critial kills add to the duration. *smoke *miner *glass *Orion, a tribal hunter **Drumbeat Like A Heart - *needles *knitting **Passive - Enemies you kill grant you *trapster **Caltrops - Toss out a few caltrops that deal especially well when talking out mounted enemies. *ironclad. Dreadnought? *magma **Pewter Shot - Load your gun with a single bullet that causes a smokestorm where it lands. Confusion erupts on the battlefield. **2- Molten Lead - Infuses your melee strikes and bullets with molten energy, causing an insane amount of Heat damage. These shots are also capable of melting enemy cover. **3. **Ult - Eruption - Erupt with magma, damaging all of those close to you with high Heat Damage. Then, the ground cracks, as molten magma begins to spill out and flow through the battlefield. *snowdrift **Packed Snow - Creates a wall of snow in front of you, allowing you to duck for cover. There are no limits to how many of these can be created, but they are easily destructible from melee attacks. *Anansi's Goatman, for Wildmen *hot and cold **1 - Hot and Cold - Changes from his Flaming form to his Freezing form and vice versa. In addition, this also changes the damage of his fire weapons and ice weapons. **2 - Heat Wave/Coldfront - Surges forward, bathing the land he walked on with a pool of flames or liquid nitrogen. **Tropical Vortex/Polar Vortex - Creates a pillar of heat or ice, that spins and damages all of those in its field. Occasionally creates flares that damage nearby enemies. *light *weather **Black Clouds - Summon clouds that you can walk on and that drop rain below you. You can change the element of the rain by shooting it, changing it from its original Impact to Corrosive, Radiation, Shock, Frost, or Burn. *tree **Rooted - Slam the ground, suspending your enemies in roots. After a few seconds, they will begin to break free. **Oakskin - **Renewal - *dark/shadow *eldritch/gothic but thorns, kinda like Homestuck Rose *frankenstein **Thunder Fists - Charges all of your damage with lightning damage. **Passive - You can be healed with electric damage. **Ultimate - Reanimation: Can only be activated when you're dead. Emerge from the grave, striking enemies around you in a blast of electric damage. *bloom ** *artillery based *wind **Passive - While you're airborne, hold shift to create tornao around yourself that slows your descent and, when close to the ground, pushes back enemies. In addition, melee attacks pack more of a punch and projectiles travel faster. **1. Gust - Blow enemies and projectiles back and away. Enemies' weapons can be knocked out of their hands. **Updraft - Create a pillar of warm air, pushing both enemies, you, and teammates up into the heavens. **Wind Tunnel - Push yourself forward at incredible speeds, giving yourself a massive buff. Lasts longer if you're already airborne. Enemies and projectiles are blown away too. Allies can follow in your lingering tailwind. Merge with Updraft? **Razor Winds **Separate the projectiles travel faster thing here **Ult - Hurricane - Stir up the winds around you, creating a hurricane. You can slowly maneuver throughout the battlefield, tearing the armor and flesh out of enemies while sending their bullets flying out of your range. *renaissance poet/writer who uses quills and ink *Influenza **1. Pathogen - Projectile vomit your pathogen at an enemy, causing some Corrosive damage but more importantly infecting them with the pathogen. **2. Blister - Cause those who currently collect your pathogen to erupt in blister, causing Viral damage. You can pop these blisters and they'll have a chance to create pathogen clouds, spreading the infection further. **3. Fester - Turns the corpses around you into weapons of war, imbuing them with Viral damage that can transfer to enemies. If shot, they can blow up. **needs a name, Patient Zero? Influenza? i want to use Patient Zero for something *lunatic cultist **1. Bloodletter - Proc yourself with bleeding in order to heal nearby allies over time. **2. Sacrificial Daggers - Launch two waves of homing daggers at the enemy. If they kill an enemy, you can some small lifesteal and more daggers are created. **Ult - Birth - Sacrifice yourself in order to summon a demonic being from your corpse, which ravages the battle field and deals high amounts of damage. In solo, you'll respawn if it runs out of things to kill or dies, but in co-op, you can be revived by it. While on the ground, you can continue to fire, but you'll only limp along slowly. *voodoo *Draugr *eldritch *one's more of a frost/snow kinda light one, while the other's a heavier ice/snow build **Unleash your snowflake charm, which flies around like a discus and dishes high slash and frost damage. Has a chance to freeze enemies and draws fire. *candles *permafrost *archaeologist *cannibal **Fists of Knives - Launch at an enemy, **Passive - Melee attacks dealt to enemy corpses give a small boost of health back. *slime *penguin *emperor/king/feudalism who hires peasants *"loader", works with supplies and boxes ** *hypnotist **Mayhem - *wendigo *factory/industrial *dungeon master **Sway - Sway the tides of battle and mind control an enemy to your side. **Buff Up - Can be used on enemies, allies, or mind controlled enemies. Greatly buffs them. It does stack. Buffing enemies makes them drop more loot. *gem/crystal **Diamond in the Rough *reptile **active camoflauge **decoy/shed skin? *exorcist/priest *movement **Ricochet - While active, all of your shots ricochet, and you're able to see the projected flight patterns of your shots. *grenadier *graffiti *light "priest" *tracked mines *locomotion train **1. Plow - Rams forward at high speeds. Enemies that aren't eviscerated are knocked back far. *viking berserker **Saga Stone - Drop a saga stone that gives a specific boost. Saga stones can be upgraded when you kill enemies in their radius or whilst under their buffs. *mist *disappearing teleporter like nightcrawler. Hijinx? **1. False Flag - Cause an explosion in the direction of your cursor, sending props flying but not damaging enemies too much. It mainly serves as a distraction. *plague doctor *survivalist *snake/naga *spider - Arachne **1. Unsheathe or sheathe your four extra legs. These legs allow you to cling to walls. They also aid in melee attacks, dealing slash/puncture damage. ** - Fires a shotgun-like web blaster. These "gum up" enemies. When you then melee these enemies, you gain a chunk of your health back. **Spider's Web - Can be fired once to act like a web blaster. If it shoots and lands on a wall, it creates a web that can trap enemies. If it shoots and hits an enemy, it pins them down. If it hits a flying enemy with wings, they can begin to plummet to the ground. **Passive- Gliding creates trails of spider silk behind you. **Ult - *bubblegum *wheel-based (like Nezha) *succubus *field doctor **Deploys a field in which all enemies who are killed with bullets will retain the bullets used to damage/kill them? *bone/skeleton/marrow based **Boneyard - Rig the bones of dead corpses around you to transfom into spikes. Works on metallic enemies, too. Lasts for a few seconds. *mining dwarf *grim reaper but also farmer/harvester **Fairy Circle - Enchants an area to be a fairy circle, which periodically forcefully wards away enemies. Allies standing inside the Fairy Circle gain armor buffs. **Spore - Launches a spore at a corpse, reanimating it into a turret that launches toxic clouds of spores at enemies every few seconds. Multiple spores can be used at once. **Giving Tree - Turn a corpse into a tree, which produces fruit every few seconds that gives you and your allies a small boost of health. **Ult - Harvest Moon - *fungi ** *zombie plague *blood bender/flesh bender **Contortion - Forcibly snap enemy's skin and flesh, allowing you to move them around telekinetically in the process. Only works on enemies made of flesh, obviously. **Cauterize **Hemorage - *werewolf *pirate *bee *thor-esque god of thunder *green beret *marines *silk *vampire/blood knight *batman-style dark knight *naruto-style ninja *angelic (support) **Call of Jericho - Unleash a blast of holy light before you that eats away at enemy armor. **Repent - Strips away at your own armor to armor your allies. **Ult - Angelic Vanguard - Summons two Archangel units, one of which blasts away enemy armor and slows them down, and another that provides regeneration. *lady in the lake/siren/water nymph **Water Dance - **Siren's Call - Fall into the floor and mimic a puddle. You can move around with WASD. You entrap enemies who stand above you, and allies who stand in you quickly regenerate health. *dancer *rave *"nightclub" cool guy *digital warfare (like security hacker but more damage focused?) *ufo **Tractor Beam - **Foo Fighters - Dispatch two of your drones, the "Foo Fighters". They can move through the battlefield with massive speed. **Abduction - Fire a pillar of energy down from the heavens, locking those caught in it in stasis and slowly moving them upwards. *gas warfare *rocket **Auto-Dodge - Turns on auto-dodge, absorbing your Shields and ammo. When enemies fire fatal damage at you, you rocket back and swerve out of the way. **Rocket Punch - Thrust forward and punch an enemy. If it doesn't kill them, they're sent flying miles back. **Barrage - **Ult - Intercontinental - Blast forth with speed, allowing you to cross major parts of the map in seconds. When you're ready, tap the ult key again to creatte a large explosion that bathes everything around you in Impact damage and Radiation-damage clouds. *fortress. Stonewall? **1 - Barricade - Slams the ground and produces a rock wall before you for cover. *drowned thing, like the drowned zombies from minecraft and lightly like swamp thing. maybe named Dredge? **1 - Throw an anemone at something. It will launch on and push it around. Basically works likes thrusters or rockets from Gmod/Just Cause. *orbit-based/meteor-based *mirage, can create clones **4. Never Alone - Spawn a reflection of yourself to aid in combat. You're able to switch its stance when you press 4 again. When the mirage is killed, it explodes into a shatter of glass that seeks out enemies with Slash damage. ***Duplicate - Default mode. Simply falls around, fires when you fire, and tries to mimic your movements. ***Distraction - Greatly reduces damage to the point where it can barely kill something, but greatly increases movement speed and its health. ***Destruction - Restricts its health by a lot, but increases its damage to an incredible amount. Essentially a glass cannon. ***Defense - Restricts its ability to move, but increases its fire rate. ***Devoted - It will attempt to save you at any cost, essentially becoming your valiant bodyguard. **Ult? Produce clones of all enemies on the field, that actively block the vision of the enemies and essentially deal as a major destraction. Shooting the clones makes them explode. *mirror based? glass? **Sideview Mirrors - Toss out a mirror that your shots can bounce off of. The more you fire shots of it, it becomes shattered, and splits into smaller but more mirrors. **Glass Cannon - Launch a massive beam of light that bounces off of **Reflect - Drift into the mirror world, entering a stealth mode and regenerating health. Can only be done near mirrors or reflective surfaces. While using this, you can use Glass Cannon to reflect yourself into other mirrors, essentially allowing you to teleport. Enemies caught in your path will take damage. *holy warrior/crusader/paladin *"Holy Diver" diver *phalanx *icarus, homemade feather wings (unless we make this just a wingsuit) *Badaboom, explosive *banshee **1 - Walls Have Ears - Gain a 'soundmap' that allows you to track down enemies by sound alone. In addition, you can channel to a sound, locking them as a target. If you lock onto a reloading sound or a turret sound, you get bonuses that match - i.e. reload speed, higher rate of fire. **Phantom of the Opera - Creates a clone of you where you're standing, that acts like a turret that fires either sustained blasts of impact damage at short-range or railgun blasts at long range **Ult - Feel the Noise - Every noise you make becomes super-charged and deals incredible damage. *hacker/security breaker **1 is her simple jack, that allows her to control cameras/doors/robot enemies? **2. Tripwire - Lace an object with explosives that triggers when enemies get near it, frying them and other nearby electronics with electric damage. **3. **4. EMP Tower - Toss down a pillar that creates an EMP AoE, taking down enemy security systems and energy-based enemies inside of it. However, enemies can and will fire at it from the outside. **Ult - Backdoor Access - Gain complete control over a nearby area, including opening and closing doors at will and large-scale control over robotic enemies and vehicles. *tankbuster, designed for going up against vehicles *gunzerker? rambo?maybe just like a gangster? **1. Padded Suit - Activate your suit's bulletproof armor, becoming invulnerable to normal damage for a short time. You still take damage from explosives and elements, however. **Ult: Paint the Town Red - Pull out a second weapon and use it in your offhand. *pickpocket/"disguised". assassin's creed-esque **Passive: Bumping into unaware civilians or enemies will drop resources and cash. In addition, you can scale small walls (though you will start to slide down if you don't move upwards after a few seconds). **1 - Cloak and Dagger - As long as this ability is active, you will be disguised as any characters you manage to stealth-kill. Grants a stealth that drains your Shields heavily. **2 - Diversion - Plant an explosive that triggers the next time you scope your weapon. The longer you spend preparing the explosive, the longer the strength of the explosion and the length of the cooldown. **3 - Runaway - Sends your cloak running in the opposite direction of you, causing enemies to target it. Once they kill it, your cloak fades. Automatically activates Cloak and Dagger upon use. **4 **Ult - *endgame chronos time-stopper *the assassin who hunts yo udown during the story **1 - Hit List - More of a passive ability, but can be recast to reshuffle the target. Targets an enemy close to you. When you kill them, they drop increased loot and give you some health regen. **2 - Tracker Drone - Deploy an aerial tracker drone which scouts out the area and alerts you to drops and enemy locations, and can even fire weak Shock blasts at enemies. Up to three can be deployed at a time. Followers Drones *Lantern *UFO *Eyeball *Jellyfloat, a jellyfish-like transparent drone. It can attack enemies with electric damage as well as ramming through them. It's essentially a flying, floating tesla coil. *Frost wisps Birds and Other Aerial Things *Merlin, an Owl-like species *Firehawk *Parrot *Bald Eagle *Dragon hawk Followers *Direwolf *Zombie follower Weapons *Claws **Bagh Nakh *Whips *sonic blasters *Ballista heavy crossbows? *Power gauntlets *Rapiers *Scimitars *Claymores Uniques *lumberjack axe that gives bonuses or something related to wood *electrified tennis racket *Happiness, a warm gun that shoots high-power fireballs *a Sonic Screwdriver kinda jokey thing. you can find it in an Outhouse in a random field somewhere? *a mjolnir-esque thunder warhammer *Bobby B-type warhammer *anchor crossbow *anchor melee, maybe on a mace? *Sparo, a crossbow/dual-scythe "gunblade" *hammer/broadsword switcher Vehicles *Borderlands Stingray type thing, ideal for short-range water transport kind of like a speedboat? *The General, a General Lee-like car *More Mad Max-type vehicles *Tanks *Galleon Hydrastros *Trireme Hydrastros Quests *One where you take down a computer-base like MCU-Arnim Zola. They're constantly throwing stuff at you while you try to destroy them in the servers. *Wildmen mission where a priest fears that drugs may be getting to the youth. You enter the Undergrowth, which is a system of roots that goes under the Wildmen territory where you can fight crazed wildmen drug addicts *important quest that starts once you gain the recipes/parts to build your first other frame *Story **the one where you discover you've got a power core/you're just a spine and a brain *Wolf's Den **you get a direwolf companion *The Reds create a rival religious prophet against the Holy Colonies *hitchhiker, named The Passenger? *Odyssey quest *Quest for Frankenstein *Defeat a Dragontank *The Reds install a fake bandit clan and attempt to use him to unite the clans. Maybe he's a boss named Ares or something? *Hydrastro introduction quest *game of thrones white walkers-esque fight to unloc the draugur? *Hunter's guild/cryptid hunting quests **loch ness-esque **Ghost hunting quests? *something in the sewers/pipes Maps/Places *The Battlefield, an active planet located deep within hostile territory **An old lady who lives in a giant mech shoe with her grandchildren *other planets **the ruins of the Planet Ishtar *moons *Gridiron Gulag, *A prison run by the Blues *smuggler's refuges, like space casinos or bars Factions *Stone Golems found in ruins all around *An oil/power/mining corporation *Hermes Messaging Company *Bandit factions: **Noise Brigade **Burners Enemies *Fungal Wolf, found in the Undergrowth of the Wildmen home\ *Shroom Gnomes, tiny little Goomba-like enemies *Actual dragons are off-shore *Dragon tanks on the main continent Events *Colonist ships *Wormholes Category:Games